A Lost Scene
by miraleeann
Summary: I received a request to do the scene that would have fit between chapters 21 and 22 in Second Chances. This is the product of that.


**Author's Note: Based off of a request I received on my tumblr (link is in my profile). Also if you are a fan of my Christmas project I usually do there is some news about that on my tumblr as well. **

**This scene would fit right between chapters 21 and 22 in Second Chances. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Snape sat in bewilderment as he tried to rationalize what had just happened.<p>

He knew he hadn't been easy on the boy, the tingling that had yet to leave his right hand verified that. Yet the child had asked to spend the night and what's more than that, had basically asked to be tucked in.

Snape couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

He had been sure that the boy would retreat immediately to his dormitory and go out of his way to avoid his guardian for as long as possible.

Of course Snape wasn't exactly disappointed in his young ward's reaction. On the contrary, the feelings that were swarming around his chest were quite unusual for him, but he certainly wasn't displeased by them.

Shaking his head he pushed the feelings aside. It was ridiculous to allow himself to believe that the child was starting to care for him. The boy likely just didn't want to face his friends in his state. Nothing more.

"Snape," the voice came from down the hall.

Snape's head snapped up.

Had the child really just called for him?

As if in a daze, Snape rose to his feet and headed down the hall towards Harry's room. He paused a few feet from the boy's door. Perhaps Harry had called him because he had come to his senses. Perhaps he had realized that he wanted to go back to his dormitory and wanted to ask permission to do so.

"Snape," he called once more.

Well fine if the boy wanted to go he certainly wouldn't force him to stay.

"Harry," Snape started as he walked into the child's room. "If you've-"

"You said you would come in and say goodnight," Harry cut him off.

Snape felt something tug at his heart, but he firmly ignored it.

"Did you really just have the gall to interrupt me?" He asked in a stern voice. "Do you honestly think that because you were just punished I won't do so again so soon?"

Harry shook his head, blushing profusely. "No Sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the young boy.

He was under his covers but sitting up. His glasses were off for a change, placed on his bedside table. His eyes were still quite red from the crying he had done not long ago. For a fleeting moment, Snape felt a pang of guilt however he quickly pushed it aside.

If he started feeling guilty over every punishment he dished out to the boy he might as well just hand him over to Albus. Allow him to be raised by a pushover that would reward his bad behavior.

"Certainly not," Snape agreed.

He crossed the room and took Harry's blankets in his hands.

"Lie down," he instructed.

Harry immediately obliged allowing Snape to tuck the covers up under his arms.

"Don't be mad," Harry pleaded in a soft voice.

Snape gave the boy a stern look. "And why shouldn't I be?"

"I said I'm sorry," Harry replied sheepishly. "You know I'm sorry."

Snape huffed at these words as he tucked the blankets under Harry's mattress.

"Please," Harry said softly. "Don't be."

Snape sighed loudly before sitting on the edge of the bed. "I am no longer angry with you."

"Promise?" Harry asked.

"I do."

Harry sighed what Snape could only assume was a breath of relief.

"However the blatantly ignoring my rules will end tonight."

"I know," Harry nodded with a yawn.

"My task is to keep you alive and well. I cannot hope to do so if you are constantly fighting me every step of the way."

"I wasn't trying to."

"In the future I would like you to see to it that you try not to," Snape replied sternly.

"You said you weren't mad."

Snape was silent for several long moments.

"You are correct," he finally spoke.

"You seem like you are."

"On the contrary Harry I am not cross with you, I simply want to be sure that you are aware that while I do care for your well-being I will not hesitate to repeat tonight's actions if you put yourself in harm's way again."

"You care about me?" Harry asked in a shocked voice as he quickly sat up ruining all of the work Snape did to tuck him in in the process.

"Of course I do you foolish child," Snape replied as he stood up and gently pushed Harry back down before tucking his young charge in once more.

"But Snape-"

"Not another word," Snape cut him off. "It is well past your bedtime."

"But-"

"If you can't stop this babbling nonsense I'll be happy to give you a calming draught to assist you."

Harry quickly shook his head, a horrified look on his face.

Snape suppressed a chuckle.

He turned to go but before he did he allowed his hand to rest gently on the boy's hair.

"Good night Harry, sleep well."

"Night," Harry whispered.

Harry watched as Snape turned and left the room. Not until his guardian was gone did he whisper, "I care about you too."


End file.
